Merry Christmas, Lumpy
Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas. Plot The episode starts with the HTF gang under a Christmas Tree, where they appear to be opening christmas presents from one another. Giggles opens her present from Lumpy: a new bow. She tries to tear the giftwrapping off of it but it has a piece of metal in it. She tugs so hard the metal slashes her throat. Sniffles opens his present from Lumpy: a magnet. He aims it at Giggles and it fully slashes her throat, killing her. Toothy's present is sleeping pills. He takes a few and falls asleep, Lumpy puts him upstairs in his bed and he sees Nutty's present under his bed, so he throws the wall bed up, killing a sleeping Toothy. Next he finds The Mole in a bathbub having a bath, he gives The Mole his present, a new stereo, and plugs it in which results in it falling into the bath, electrocuting The Mole. He gives Nutty his present: a bunch of lollies in glad wrap. Nutty eats his present still in the glad wrap, making him choke to death. At the park, Russell opens his present: a boat made by Lumpy! He decides to let Flaky have a ride on it first. Flaky is very nervous as she gets on the boat, but it breaks, as Lumpy is a horrible boatmaker. Flaky is eaten by a shark in the lake. Inside, Mime opens his present: a magic trick kit. Mime does the rabbit-in-the-hat trick and this kills him when the rabid rabbit bites his head off. Lumpy hands Flippy his present, a toy gun, which reminds him of war and he snaps and attempts to kill everyone. He first kills Russell, and then Skunky. Meanwhile, Petunia opens her present from Lumpy: a new deoderizer. She puts it on and pulls the strap, releasing a horrible odor. Petunia runs around screaming and she runs into a glass door, which shatters and she falls downand impales her in her shoulder with glass shards. She gets up and keeps running, and runs on the road where she is hit by Lifty and Shifty's van. Lifty and Shifty scream and they crash into a tree, killing Shifty. Lifty wobbles out and the van explodes, and a tire decapitates him. Meanwhile in the house, Sniffles points his magnet upwards and a steel ornament on the tree falls down and stabs Sniffles in the head, killing him. Handy opens his present: a toolbox, but realises he doesn't have hands so he gets angry at himself. Flippy pushes him into his toolbox and multiple tools impale him. Lastly, Lumpy then opens his present: a bomb. He looks worried before the explosion kills him. The episode fades and the circle reveals Lumpy's present was from Flippy. Moral "It's better to give than to receive." Deaths #Giggles - Throat slit by metal wrapping. #Toothy - Crushed in wall bed. #The Mole - Electrocuted in bathtub. #Nutty - Chokes on glad wrap. #Flaky - Eaten by a shark. #Mime - Head bit off by Rabbid Rabbit. #Russell - Eyes pressed in by Flippy. #Skunky - Neck snapped by Flippy. #Petunia - Glass shattered into shoulder and run over by Lifty and Shifty. #Shifty - Crashed into a tree. #Lifty - Decapitated by a tire. #Sniffles - Stabbed in the head by a metal Christmas Tree ornament. #Handy - Stabbed and impaled on many tools. #Lumpy - Blown up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Christmas Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul